The Patterns in the Morning
by Jhonnies
Summary: A oneshot song fic, showing snapshots of Seeley Booth's and Zack Addy's first day after they consumate their relationship. Slash. Follows S01E01 - The Pilot in the Series. Rated T for The admission of feelings.


The Patterns in the Morning

Author Notes

I fell in love with this band and this song specially. A small, fluffy collection of snapshots of the day after Seeley Booth and Zack Addy have sex for the first time. This takes place between S01E01 – The Pilot in The Series and S01E02 – The Man in The SUV. Hope you'll like it!

Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined Words are Booth's thoughts.

The song used is 'Patterns' by the alternative rock band, 'Band of Skulls'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not ownBand of Skulls or any of their songs.

* * *

Zack woke up alone in a bed that wasn't his. It took about 45 seconds for him to remember where he was.

_I'm at Booth's house. All alone. I can take a hint. Time for my walk of shame._

First Line of the lyrics

"Hey, Zack. Where are you going?" – He kissed the squint.

"Home. I have come to learn that if you wake up alone in a bed that isn't yours, you're supposed to leave. Take the walk of shame as they say."

"Zack, I don't ever want you to leave."

Did I really say that out loud?

_Does he mean it? Do like Sam taught you, look for a tell._

Zack kept staring at Booth's face. There was no tell. Zack gave his lover a smile from ear to ear before kissing him again.

Second Line

"So, why weren't you here?"

"I was making breakfast for us."

"Can I help?" – Booth finally let himself calm down.

He isn't leaving.

"Just make me company."

They made their way to the kitchen; Zack sat down and kept watching as Booth made pancakes.

"How many spoons of sugar?"

"Four." – The squint sipped his sweet coffee. – "Thank you, Seeley."

_For loving me._

Third and Fourth lines

Zack was the happiest he'd been in his entire life. Being in bed with the man he loved was perfect. It was a dream until he looked at Booth's silver watch. He jumped out of bed.

"Booth, is that the time? I'm late!"

"Zack. Calm down. It's a Saturday, remember?"

Zack looked down.

"Oh." – He got back under the covers.

Fifth and Sixth lines

"We have to keep this a secret."

"I understand. But we can trust the people at the lab."

"We'll tell them."

"But not now, okay?"

"I was going to say the same thing." – They smiled at each other.

Seventh line

"It's my day off! I don't care they found bodies in the river! According to Director Cullen, I'll only work with skeletons for now on!" – He turned off the phone.

"Is that true?"

"That I don't care or that I'll only work cases with you guys?"

"The latter, Seeley."

"Yeah, it's true. I'm officially the FBI liaison with the Jeffersonian."

"You got a promotion?"

"Same pay but a better office. All thanks to you." – Zack turned bright red.

"That's inaccurate."

"You did figure out who the killer was."

Eighth and Ninth line

They were on the couch picking a movie:

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Adventure, espionage, horror, suspense…"

"Do you have James Bond?"

"You like him?"

"Yes. I wanted to be like him when I grew up."

"And here I thought you wanted to be a braniac ever since you were a kid. Have you ever seen Casino Royale?" – Booth said while started to play the DVD. – "I love the opening, specially the song."

"Yes, I've seen it. Booth there is something poking me in my back, and it isn't you."

"Let me see…" – He reached and found something.

"It's a gun. Your gun. You lost your gun in your own house?"

"Sorry. It kind of escaped my mind, with all the love-making…"

"Love-making?"

"Yeah, I love you." – When he realized what he'd said he looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Booth tried to take back what he'd said:"I mean..."

Zack kissed Seeley to shut him up and started: "Seeley, it's okay. I love you too. A lot."

Tenth line

Booth started making lunch for the two of them.

"I had no idea you could cook."

Zack stared at his lover while he mixed the tomato sauce.

_He stirs 12 times counter-clockwise before adding the salt and 5 times clockwise before tasting it._

Eleventh Line

_It's like that song I used to sing every now and then. How did it go again?_

12th and 13th line

"Zack, you okay? You zoned out on me."

"I am quite alright, I was just noticing how my life resembles a song I used to sing."

"You sing?"

"Yes, and I've been told I sing pretty well."

"Would you sing for me?"

14th line

"Wow. Just wow."

"What? Did you not like it?"

"It was wonderful, Zack! What was the song?"

"Patterns by a British rock band called Band of Skulls."

"Band of Skulls? You can't leave work out of your home, huh?" – They started laughing. And continued to laugh until Zack pulled Seeley into a messy, begging kiss.

15th line

"You kicked down a glass door?"-Zack said hardly holding his laughter in.

"Hey! I was new at it! And we got the killer! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry. It's just too funny!"

16th line

"I love you. I am so happy I can finally say so to you."

"I love you too, Seeley. If you don't mind me asking, why do you love me?"

"I have no idea. But I love you nonetheless."

17th line

"Zack, where are you?"

"Boo!" – Zack jumped from behind the couch.

"Holy hell! I swear sometimes you remind me of Parker!"

"Parker?"

"He's kind of a third date topic…"

"So is sex, what is your point?"

"Well… I don't-"

"Seeley Booth, you will tell me about him!"

"Fine."- He looked down. – "Parker is my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. He lives with his mother, Rebecca."

"Do you get any time with him?"

"Some weekends. You're not freaked out by this?"

"I think it's wonderful that you have a kid."

18th line

"Booth, wake up! It isn't real! You're at your house! You're safe!"

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Zack."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Seeley. These things happen. Sometimes I have nightmares as well; only my nightmares do not involve the army. They do, however involve bullies."

"I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you."

"I'm honored that you trust me enough to let me see all of this. I'm here for you, Seeley. For the good and the bad."

"That means a lot to me."

19th line

"Who's calling you at this hour?"

"Recognize the song?"

"It's the one you were singing earlier. Patterns."

"It's Samuel."

"That's cute. Patterns for the forensic psychiatrist."

"Where are you and why are you calling me at his hour?" – Zack answered his cell phone. Booth was able to hear the answer:

"Los Angeles and I didn't realize it was late there in Washington. I just wanted to tell you that we'll be visiting you in a week."

"That's why you decided to wake me up? You better get me a good present…"

"Bye, Addy."

"Bye, Carter."- He turned to Booth. – "Sorry, my brother apparently doesn't understand the concept of time zones."

"It's okay, but who's Carter?"

"My brother's name is Samuel Carter. He married a Doctor Nathan Carter and took his last name about 4 years ago."

"Oh. Come back to bed."

20th and 21st lines

"I have to go home, Seeley. Hodgins will be suspicious if I don't get home today."

"Fine. But I wanna see you in the morning. I wanna see when the breaking day is dawning."

"Light of the Morning, also by Band of Skulls."

"I can't help it. They're too addictive. Can't you stay for breakfast?"

"Okay."

22nd line

The next Monday they got a case. Booth went to get Bones from the Jeffersonian. When he passed by the forensic platform towards Brennan's office, Zack smiled because he could distinctly hear his lover singing:

23rd, 24th, 25th and 26th lines

* * *

**Author Notes**: In case you were wondering yes, that was a reference to Eureka. (And my favorite pairing on that show, Jack Carter/Nathan Stark).


End file.
